User talk:Little miss sweets
Messages Hey Citrusella! How's it going? Taffyta (talk) 21:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Citrusella!~ Holly ~ 12:01, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Citrusella Flugpucker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AstridFan (talk) 22:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi it is me, and do you know what your kart's name is.CandySweetRacer (talk) 23:52, May 1, 2013 (UTC) thanks I really a appreciate your profile pic I am sure to add it to my folder of photos. It Torvald Batterbutter again. My name is more of a male name but is concideres more of a surname in some cases. My name is surprisingly a Swedish name even though I am the 2nd or 3rd darkest skinned cahracter in the game. The name is journalism based that comes from, "ole Torvalds" being reporter etc. hope this helps. your welcome c: [[User:Aly Parris|'TURBO']][[User talk:Aly Parris|'TASTIC']] 18:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Citrusella. I take it you're doing well? Rancis (talk) 14:07, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Citrusella It's me, Wreck-ItEve, in just wanted to say: If Killer ask, RBW have been baned becase he've been hacked. And the hacker have maked he acting like a troll. :D Hey Citrusella! Looking real good in yesterday's race! Von Schweetz (talk) 16:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) You are my favorite recolor because you are cute and purple. OH, hey seriously, what is your kart called (please say blueberede)~~Zackharyn Von Schweetz~~ sorry,but that's my puckery secret ;) Citrusella I plugged in before you, but still you have more edits than me. I guess your just better than me :( Kactis-Hug (talk) 18:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Citrusella, besides i'm ranked #9 on the leaderboard. That's pretty good I guess. Actually #8. You're #5, Doing Great! Hey, sup' Citrus? Anyway, you know the contributor you said's actions would turn into spams? Well they're the same one who said "I wish Citrusella were real so she could be my friend." So yea.Kactis-Hug (talk) 20:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) What is your catchphrase? Is it "Pucker Up!" or "Things are going to get juicey!" (Probably the former):-\ ~~Zackharyn Von Schweetz~~ Sure. nothin' else to do.Kactis-Hug (talk) 14:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Mad? Why would I be mad? I like your profile, too :) Lucky Hammer Again! *Gasp* Yu just got the lucky hammer badge again! That's amazing! And for something random you did lol! 7,000th edit. And, Holy crap, You're now ranked #2 on the leaderboard! Sure. I'm really, really sorry! Listen on chat what happened was that I was writing "Rubbish" on something else and accidentally posted it on that chat! I know you hated me atm and then my computer suddenly crashed! I am really, honestly, sorry! Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 09:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Citrusella,I have made a brand new Wiki called Sugar Rush kingdom Wiki it's all about the Sugar Rush characters here is the link if you are interested http://sugar-rush-kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Rush_kingdom_Wiki ~ Holly ~ 15:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Aww yea,high five ! Citrusella Yo, what's up? Anyway, I've been having a hard time thinking of a nickname for Citrusella, then I thought why don't I just ask the Flugpucker herself? Ideas for a nickname?Kactis-Hug (talk) 17:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi : ) I'm New And A Fan Of Sticky Wipplesnit! Can You Show me Around? Hannahfhgfghrg (talk) 20:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Look where i'm ranked on the leadrboard now.Kactis-Hug (talk) 20:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Passed Taffyta and Issymail, my next target, Birbyman. Ok. OMG hai!!! Your like one of my favorite racers after Jubileena, Candlehead, and Crumbelina! Hiiiiiiii! にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 23:59, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey just a quick question, how do you add links?Pikachu4807 (talk) 19:49, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 Sure :) I have been dumped in the sea! 11:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok sure.Kactis-Hug (talk) 13:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Citrusella! Really appreciate you for your badges and love it, I think you're the best recolor too! Sorry for disconnecting! For some reason I can't connect to chat...sorry! Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 13:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC)